clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Polo Field
Polo Field (real name Chris Gliddon) is a moderator in Club Penguin. He is in charge of the Community areas of Club Penguin, answering fan emails, and working on blog posts and videos. He works with Ninja and Megg. He used to work with Businesmoose. He has been seen in many of the Club Penguin videos testing out parties along with other moderators. Field Day Field Day (previously Field Friday) is a recurring event hosted on Fridays by Polo Field. In the event, he talks with other penguins and responds to players questions, and sometimes even reveals upcoming features or events, including parties. He usually visits igloos on the map and posts a screenshot on his Twitter account without revealing the name of the user the igloo belongs to, causing players to search around the list of igloos on map. The first Field Friday was held on October 5, 2012, and they are usually held on the server Fjord. The times for Field Fridays were originally posted on the What's New Blog, but they have since moved to Polo Field's Twitter account, which has allowed him to post more in-depth about the events. Sometimes he invites friends to join him, like Ninja, Tour Guide, Robo Bird, Cool Times, Chattabox, and Megg. Ever since he locked his Twitter account in late 2014, Field Fridays have occurred much less frequently. However, so far in 2015, he has started hosting Field Fridays again occasionally, despite his Twitter account still being locked. Trivia *The Club Penguin Team designed the Keytar especially for him on request.http://twitter.com/polofield/status/445617272527552512 *He first heard about Club Penguin through Super Sheep, a Club Penguin moderator.http://youtu.be/0zmOJvcHbH8?t=9m31s *Polo Field made his first post on the What's New Blog on October 18, 2012.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2012/10/polo-and-moose-reporting-duty *Gizmo hired Polo Field back in November 2006.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/320587541256482816 *Polo Field has a Twitter account - @polofield. **He was the first moderator to have his own public Club Penguin based Twitter account. *Polo Field was once Club Penguin's historian. He kept track of all the important things that happened in its history. *Polo Field likes wikis, as seen on his Wikia user page. *His penguin "Polo" was created in November 2006; it was his first penguin. He created Polo Field in June 2007, and has since used that as his main penguin. *He is a big fan of Phineas and Ferb.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/362980279675138050 *His name was inspired by a music festival, which took place on a polo field.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/362979564860870656 *The Muppets were a major inspiration for him.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/442050867106021377 *His best friend is the moderator Bambalou.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/442140847761408000 **Other great friends he has are Businesmoose, Ninja, Tour Guide, Spike Hike, and Megg. *Before he worked at Club Penguin, he worked as an accountant on a golf course.http://chrisgliddon.com/blog/2013/08/30/meeting-screenhog/ *Polo had always been friends with Screenhog, and was impressed with his talent and creativity. He cried the day Screenhog left the team.http://chrisgliddon.com/blog/2013/08/30/meeting-screenhog/ *He owns an Orange Tabby Cat puffle named Chedda, as seen at the Puffle Party 2014 Sneak Peek video. *He rooted for England during the 2014 FIFA World Cup Brasil.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/519234780756709376 *As of October 6, 2014, Polo Field's Twitter account has been protected, and retired. https://twitter.com/polofield/status/519234780756709376 **More recently, he has used his account more again, although the account remains protected. Favorite things *His favorite puffles are the Black Puffle and the Cat Puffle. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/10/ask-polo/ *His favorite food is curry. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/10/ask-polo/ *His favorite style of music is Electronic. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/10/ask-polo/ *His favorite party of 2013 was the Star Wars Takeover.http://twitter.com/polofield/status/362971995324948480 *His favorite mascot is Sensei. Gallery See also *Moderators External links *Twitter (now closed) *Polo Field's Blog (now closed) Sources and References Category:Club Penguin Staff Category:Moderators Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Blue Team Members